RUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK
by LEDDIE TIL THE END
Summary: READ it and you ll knnow sorry for the lack of words but i don t want to spoil it and please review
1. ch-1-

"LOREN GET YOUR FAT ASS IN HERE " loren was a woken by the man that causd me so much pain for sevan years and makes her dear wonderful,sweat,amazing mother cries the person who get`s drunk everynight and comes back with full of person who crushed her whole life and her dreames along with it,the same person that livs off of our work,the person loren used to call her hero,the person loren used to be able to call her father the man she loved but it all chaged sevean years ago. loren rolld out of bed and slipped her house shoes on and entered the ketchen saw her mom was no where to be found damn she is so lucky right now she thouht in her head she saw that trent was drinking some beer she ran in her room locked door then she changed put hr knee-high brown boots on then sh climbed all the way out the window she went into the garage and started up the car and it took her twenty minutes to get from her house to adreana`s house ran out the car she just went right in like she always have been doing sense middle school she saw melissa,kim and adreana in adreana`s room sitting on aid`s bed loren plopped on to the bed the girls all crowdd her

"loren you never tell us what`s wrong with you we always get the same lame untrue response so when will you actully tell us the truth ?" loren`s colerful friend melissa said with her big eyes starring straight at her her eyes were full of concern

"why don`t you guys ever belive me gosh get off my back "loren had said everytime this type of conversation rises so sh can get out of it she never ever had told anybody about her farther trent mccall beating on her not evn her mother knows about this she thinks trent is just the perfect ideal husband and father but she dosent want to see her mother unhappy becus she would have to pick up all the pieces back up again

"becuse your always lying to us and you never invite us over,you banded us from ever coming over,i never even seen your house i am not even sure you really even have an house"loren was really getting tired of the bullshit from everyone she jumped off the bed ran straight to her car and went to her secret spot she sat down and did the one thing she really knew how and knew was right and that made her feel good inside and out it maks her feel like she was on top of the world makes her feel beauituful,powrful,strong,it just makes her forget about everything about her awful life and every awful person in it and the bad things around her just singing hr songs about her life and feelings just makes her feel all those things it makes her feel like she`s floating on a cloud and everything is alright

**YOU SHOUT IT OUT BUT I CANT HEAR A WORD YOU SAY **

**I`AM TALKING LOUD,NOT SAYIN MUCH,I`AM CRITICIZED BUT ALL YOUR BULLETS RANCHIOT**

**YOU SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I GET UP **

**I`AM BULLET-PROOF NOTHING TO LOOSE **

**FIRE AWAY,FIRE AWAY,RICHORCHET YOU TAKE YOUR AIM **

**FIRE AWAY, FIRE AWAY**

**YOU SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WONT FALL **

**I AM TITANIUM **

**YOU SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WONT FALL **

**I AM TITANIUM **

**YOU CUT ME DOWN BUT IT`S YOU WHO`LL HAVE FURTHER TO FALL **

**GHOST TOWN, AND HAUNTED UP LOVE RAISE YOUR VOICE STICKS AND STONE MAY BREAK MY BONES,I`AM TALKING LOUD NOT SAYING MUCH!**

a few drops of tears came down her eyes while singing the last part she leaned back into the rusty oak tree and slowly closed her eyes

* * *

"excus me miss,excuse me wake up "loren finally woke up out of her wonderful sleepshe looked around she then rembered she had fallen a sleep at her spot on the mountain she saw an attractive young male that really familluar sitting beside her

"hey you alright -

"i`ve been better and it`s loren and i`am geussing your name is duran "


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER .2. THE BEGGING OF LEDDIE**

"so how do you know my last name ...?"eddie said while ammiring his view of her he nevr seen anyone more amazingley breath taking he was lost in his day dreamin g when he heared "eddie ,earth to th big rock star ...well hello "that`s when he snapped out of it

"sorry it`s um (he looked down and saw that she had a song book )so you write music ?"

"a little bit but i don`t think i`am that good you know but i lov writting music and singing it just givs me a good feeling when i work on my music you should know your eddie duran"

"yeah i know so-

"soooooooo"

"so can i hear some of your music or lyrics or whatever you like to call it "for some reason he just wanted to jump up and tackle her and kiss her all over

"fine here goes nothing or everything it depends what you think of it "

**YOU SHOUT IT OUT LOUD BUT **

**I CAN`T HEAR A WORD YOU SAY **

**I`AM TALKING LOUD NOT SAYIN MUCH **

**I`AM CRITICIZED BUT ALL YOUR BULLETS RICORCHETS **

**YOU SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I GET UP **

**I`AM BULLET PROOF NOTHING TO LOOSE FIRE AWAY,FIRE AWAY **

**RICOCHET TAKE YOUR AIM FIRE AWAY,FIRE AWAY**

**YOU SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WON`T FALL I AM TITANIUM **

**YOU SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WONT FALL I AM TITANIUM**

**CUT M DOWN BUT IT`S YOU WHO`LL HAVE FURTHER TO FALL HOST TOWN AND HAUNTED LOVE **

**RAISE YOUR VOICE STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES **

EDDIE was so suprised he was in awe and he was just so caught up in her sining and her and her big brown eyes he leaned in and smashed his lips on her lips after about five minutes she pushed him off and sat up with a few tears comin down her face

"look eddie i like you but we just met and i don`t know you "

"then get to know me plz"he was now begging her like a five year old

"you don`t get it eddie my life is really complicated to complicated and stressful"

"if you give me a chance i can make all the stress go away and your life won`t be so complicated"

"eddie i don`t think so i don`t think it`s a good idea"  
"that`s your problem you think you just gotta do one chance and a real chance is all i`am asking for so please will you be my girl-friend"

"look we just met and your asking me to be your girl friend listen my life is bad news me,my famialy bad news so i don`t want you in the mess so plz just no "

"loren come on plz i don`t care okay"

"EDDIE no "

"LOREN TATE I AM ON MY HANDS AND KNEES BEGGING YOU FOR GOOD-NESS SAC. PRETTY PLZ "

"eddie fine gosh one chance that`s all "

"that`s all i am asking for"he jumpd up to his feet and pickd her up and spun her around

* * *

eddie and loren was on loren`s bed when there was a thump then the door slammed shut then she heared screaming her and eddie ran out side he saw some women she was in a tight grip in trent`s grip he had her in a head lock finally trent looked up and saw loren and some guy he instantly let go the women ran towards loren and eddie then it was all coming back to loren she knew that gut is telling her she knows her she looks way too familluar

"so you think now sense when your boy friend is here you can stan a chance with me no cup cakes that`s from the right awnser"

"NO ! eddie go out side with her"

"no way loren i`am not lettin-

I SAID GO!eddie took the women by th hand and left out the house trent charged towards her but she slid under his legs got up when she was aginist his back then she kickd him in the center of his back it made a huge crack noise blood came dripping a little out his mouth and he feel to the ground then they heared sirens and a car pulled up loren ran out side as the medacaide entering the house loren saw the car pool up then the person who got out was her mother she ran to her they hugged what almost seems forever when they broke the hug apart ther were tears running down her face

"honey why didn`t you tell me whn it first happend or let m in on your plan or what ever this was"

"no i need to do thes things with out my mom hovering over me and you said that you love him so i took a few punches and backed down for the team mom you said you loved him more than any thing "

"loren don`t ever take that big of a risk for this team never let a man touch you in a wrong way"

it`s a little longer than th last one but plz reiew and thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**DURAN`S**

**4 and a half weeks later it was wensday night it was around 10:57 eddie walkd in mk to visit his mom and dad but he felt like he was being followed he turned around he really didn`t see anyone he kept walking to his destination but it was strange becuse he really thought he was being followed he turned arouned again when he saw no one but the usal bar tenders cleaning and getting ready to open he just shrugged and he turned back to his other way and when he turnd around he saw the last person on earth that he wanted to see it was nun other than CLHOE CARTER **

"_HEY WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE "eddie said not looking at her at all he was so disgusted by her _

_"oh babby your not happy to see me now fel all bad in side how am i gonna sleep at night now"_

_"chloe leave me alone you know i am with loren so go away "alomst yellling at her _

_"soooooooooooo where is the kid any way what did her mommy tuck her in bed"smirking eviley _

_"chloe she is more of a women that you`ll ever be in a thousand years , your begging me to come back to you is not making you look like a women it`s making you look real pathetic little girl can`t you se i don`t love you or even lik you hell i hate it when people say your name it makes me want to voment "chloe started to tear up she ran out the door eddie was so glad she finally left but he knew it was the last time he gathered his thoughts then he went up to the apartment he knocked a few times _

\knock...knock...knock ...knock there was a knock on the door max opened the door he stepped a side and let him in he closed the door after eddie max went into the bathroom eddie went into the ketchen with his mom he hopped on the kitchen counter he kissed his mom on the check

"honey what brings you here and why are you always so smiley these days " as she was cooking

"ma it`s just that things are really looking up for me and i have a girlfriend don`t tell jake or pops but jake dose know her she just got signed a few weeks ago but he just dosn`t know that we are dating she wants to keep it a secret her friends and famially don`t know ither exept her 2 best friends melissa sanders and adreana masters so plz don`t tell anyone ma"

"fine but i really want to meet her if she makes you this happy"winking at her

"well i was gonna go over her house after this her mom is out of town for a few days for her new job so do wanna come with"

"fine come on i really am exited to meet this young lady "

"ma i am so glad your exited you know she reminds me of you i think you will really like her "they went in there own cars katy folowed eddie it took them about 2o minutes to go to her house when they pulled up they saw three cars in the drive way they got out their vehicals and knocked on the door eddie thought loren would awnser the door but it was another person he didn`t want to today it was TYLER TATE (i know his name is tyler rorke but i changed it to tylr tate)

"dude what are you doing here"while he clutched his fist tyler just chuckled and let them in when they came into th house their was loren`s friends he yelld loren`s name a couple time then she finally came out

"damn it eddie i was on the phone with my mom she just asked if eddie duran was here plz be quiet now tyler tell her it was just you"

"why is he even here are you cheatting on me you know what i thought you wer differnt from chloe"

"this is my brother tyler tate what are you talking about "

"this is your brother tyler fucking tate is your brother,why on earth did you not tell me about this i hate him ma let`s go "

"so you told your mother but you got mad when i told melissa and adrianna why so can i tell my mom now wait ...there-it was a car sound pulled up everyone stopped the door swung open

"what the hell is going on in here ...LOREN YOU BETTER AWNSER ME RIGHT NOW ...TYLER"


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter. 4. suprise someone and trent **

"hi kel what are you doing here in l.a when your clearly supposed to be in new york that`s not here in l.a "loren says not to be too rude

"first off it`s aunt kel and seconed why is tyler here when he is supposed to be in hawaii for that new movie,and third why is eddie and katy duran in you guy`s house

"yeah lo why is eddie and katy duran in our living room they were never here before not that i know of ...sooo your awnser"tyler said smirking trying to get off his question

"me what about you tyler the movie issue yeah awnser that why don`t you"loren said slowly backing away

tyler anthony jamal tate and loren elezebith kaitlin tate sit down and shut up i am taking charge melissa adreana,kim in loren`s room and hurry martin,phil,cam and den in tyler`s room now they ran to the correct room now all left in the living room was loren,kelly(if you didn`t notice kelly is there auntie in this story not loren`s managr jake is her manaer)tyler,eddie and katy they were on the sofa

"so who is goin first ...one of you better speak up in five seconds or a whole lot of hell is about to pop off"kelly said lookin between the both of them

"well eddie -but before loren could finish her sentence she got cut off by tyler

"no loren i am a man and your older brother it`s time for me to once in my life take up for my responsibillites and grow up he gave her a warm smile and took a big long sigh - well i got...loren is dating eddie duran behind everybodie`s back and trying to precure her dream as a singer she already has a manager

"WHAT TYLER what happen to you being the big brother"

"well i got scared not my fault

"well he took that money and it wasn`t for the movie he baught it for a resort for him and his friends it was nevr a movie in hawii"

"i am disappointed in both of you and tyler you better find away to pay this famially for that money seaventeen billionnine thousand and six hundred and eighty-eight dollars listen i am going to go settle in my hotel but this is far from over understand me now go get some sleep good night "with out another word kelly walked out the door and left to her hotel and there friends came out the room slowly

* next day *

loren just arrved at mk for her music video tyler,kelly,melissa,phil,and cam was with her they walked into mk loren changed into a babby blue a verry low cut shirt and blue sweats and some blue,whte ar walks on she was working on her dance movements with the director and the lead dancers jake,max,katy,eddie and loren`s friends and famially where watching kelly never knew loren was so talented she never knew loren could even sing or dance for that matter

tony-loren great now you can take a little break but you did awesome for your first try so go take a break and we will continue in a little bit"loren went over to melissa and everyone and sat down max,katy came over to loren and asked if they could speak to her in their apartment loren nodded in agreament she follwed them in to their home she sat acroos from them on the sofa

"so um katy tells me that you and my son are dating "max says uneasy

"well a yeah "

"so are imbarrised of my son or somthing"

"of course not why would you say that"

"becuse eddie sad you didn`t want anyone to know not even your mom not even us so what is it "

"no he is the one that didn`t want people to know and i think t is tme for me to go back down stairs bye"with that she went down to the club but before she could even sit down there were two police officers coming her way

"ummm tyler amd loren tate is your father trent tate "the women officer said

yea "tyler and loren said at the sam time

"and i am geussing lorn tate is your mother well she was killed by trent mccall your father am so so sorry for your lost is there anything you two need before we go they didn`t say anything so the 2 officers left leaving them in awkward sielent

"loren we need to talk about this if you and my son ar gonna contnu to date"max said coming towards her

"what you and eddie ar datng no i am not having that"jake said almost screaming in her face

"SHUT THE HELL UP OKAY LEAVE HER ALONE WE ARE GOING THRW SOMTHING "tyler said defending loren

"what could be more inportant huh?"

"my mom died last night by my father and he vialaded loren so excuse me if we want to take care of that bfor pretty boy over here and eddie wow some boy friend you are your girlfrend is going threw alot and you are playing with your stupied phone "tyler said screaming on th top of his lungs

"babe i didn`t know was just so distracted wi-

"no eddie i know don`t say anything it`s totally fine i`am fine

"loren come on we have to read mom`s will and trust me you don`t wanna be around these people right now "tyler sad taking loren and kelly`s hand practiacally draggng them out to the the car

"tyler wait please "

"no don`t be stupied you think you guys actully have a chance don`t be so dumb "

"well i geuss your right now what now"

sorry for the wait plz review


End file.
